


Venom

by TheBlazeCal



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Possessive Venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: Venom is rampaging and Peter would literally prefer to be anywhere but out in the city in spandex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nataku27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataku27/gifts).



Life was rarely kind for Peter Parker. Right now he would have been on his way to the Daily Bugle to hand in some pictures and get some money for food. He had been going without it for three days now, too busy with his responsibilities and he didn’t want to ask his aunt for help since she didn’t have a lot herself.

However, Spider-Man had more pressing responsibilities than food, he had to save people, so Peter Parker could wait. Just like Peter Parker’s sleep had been waiting for over 40 hours by now. Crime never sleeps after all and New York is a big city. 

The responsibility right now was probably the threat he was least prepared to fight in his current condition, it was Venom. The symbiote possessed Eddie Brock was never a field trip to deal with on full strength let alone now as the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man was reaching his limit.

Something was off with the way Eddie was behaving, not that Venom’s behavior ever made much sense, but right now he was rampaging. He varied between “We are Venom” and more inward mumbling as he tore through a busy street. 

“Eddie, come on man, not cool…” Peter called to him as he continued slamming cars and scaring the living hell out of the people of New York, while some just ignored it. New Yorkers see too much shit nowadays.

“Spider-Man!” the rampaging symbiote infused madman turned around to focus his full attention on him. Something was odd though, Venom’s hands were twitching and he clearly was even less in sync with his host then he usually was.

“Here we go again… follow the leader Eddie boy!” He swung high to the roof tops, taking the fight away from the civilians, hearing the sound of Venom’s webbing as he followed him. Peter knew how to deal with a symbiote by now, he just had to stay ahead of Eddie long enough to herd him to that damn clock tower. Peter found himself glancing behind him time and time again, normally Venom would have caught up by now, but he seemed slower than usual. 

Peter couldn’t help but thank the Lord for these small blessings as he made it to the church tower before Venom had lunged on top of him. 

“Ugh did you gain some weight?” he kicked the symbiote off him, wincing as one of the tendrils pierced the meat of his shoulder before it withdrew again as Eddie and Venom seemed to struggle with themselves.

Peter moved around the clock tower cautiously, never taking his eyes of the fused duo as he backed away towards the bell, the same bell he had used to separate himself from Venom in the past. He was having trouble focusing properly on the duo, being thrown off completely when he heard them speak.

“Parker…”

“Eddie? What the hell is going on?”

“Get me out of her-”

“NO, WE STAY VENOM…”

This changed things, it changed everything about how he had to handle this battle. Peter and Venom were stuck in a dance of circling each other, Peter not wanting to lose sight of the one threat that didn't trigger his spider-sense, Venom not wanting to give Peter an opening to use sound or fire to weaken him.

“Spider-Man left us, but you won’t leave!” 

Venom grabbed his head as the symbiote and the ex-reporter struggled with each other. Peter used his webbing to yank them under the bell, nearly missing the shot due to how unfocused he was getting. Quick hits on the bell made the victim scream in pain. The symbiote twisting and lashing tried to get away while Eddie stood his ground, tearing the symbiote off even through the pain. The loud sound being hell for Peter’s sleep deprived brain made his hits slow down, but they continued mercilessly.

Peter glanced at them in a tense manner as he kept beating on the bell, his exhausted senses not noticing the symbiote wrapping around his ankle, only when his energy spiked did he realize. By then it was already too late.

A rage flooded him as he stopped hitting the bell, his eyes locking on the collapsed Eddie before he forced himself back, turning his back to Eddie as the symbiote engulfed him. Once again he was in the familiar black suit.

It took the last of his mental strength to force himself to leave the bell tower,  as the familiar whispers seeped back into him. His mind too tired to resist the hold the symbiote grasped. Now he was the Black Spider-Man once again. Now, they were Venom.

No, that wasn’t right,  **He is Venom.**

**Author's Note:**

> This took for fucking ever  
> I am sorry I barely read any Venom issues, I am still sporadically digging through my spidey comics.
> 
> I read up all the big Eddie Brock Venom arcs and I hope I did it justice, thank you for your patience for this fic.
> 
> Thank you Bex and Soul for Beta reading for me


End file.
